Hielo y fuego
by Kayazarami
Summary: Uno es fuego. El otro hielo. ¿Puede el hielo provocar al fuego e incendiar su propia sangre en el proceso? [Slash Godric/Salazar]
1. I

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Godric Gryffindor / Salazar Slytherin

**Tipo de historia:** Long-fic de capítulos cortos.

**Advertencias:** SLASH (como no, relación chico/chico) romance, lime heterosexual subidito de tono, lemon slash en el futuro, angustia, drama, aventura.

**Notas: **Este es picante y medio slash (el primero, ya verán los que siguen, ya verán). Me voy a enamorar oficialmente de esta pareja.

**Dato:** Esta historia fue escrita para el desafío _Harry Potter Generations_, de Universo Fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Hielo y fuego**

_Fundadores_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**I.**

Helga gimió y Godric sonrió ligeramente contra su piel.

Le encantaba tomarla de esa forma, profunda, lenta, delirante. Y ella se derretía en sus brazos como un pedazo de chocolate en su boca.

Ella era el más exquisito dulce. Pálida, rubia, hermosa y con un corazón de oro.

Su esposa, la futura madre de sus hijos. Se habían casado muy jóvenes, pero él había sabido desde el principio que no habría otra. Que ninguna mujer podría superar lo que ella le provocaba. Y la había hecho _suya_ por toda la eternidad y hasta que la muerte los separase.

No es que Godric fuera posesivo, solo era territorial. Al fin y al cabo, en su escudo había un león y no estaba solo de adorno. Era una representación clara de su carácter y de lo que deseaba y esperaba para su casa de ese colegio que aún no terminaban de construir.

Bajó la mano, buscando ese lugar que la volvería loca y acelerando un poco el ritmo.

La rubia se deshizo en gemidos y suspiros de placer.

Godric cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación final, del límite, del borde del placer y del éxtasis.

Hizo mal. No debió cerrar los ojos. Y lo sabía, pero era un acto reflejo, imposible de contener.

Porque, enseguida, una imagen se superpuso en su mente a la de su esposa. Largo cabello negro, ojos extrañamente violáceos, una expresión de indiferencia o desagrado.

Mierda.

Llegó al orgasmo pensando en quién no debía. Atormentado en su mente y, al mismo tiempo, incapaz de abrir los ojos para enfocarse en su esposa.

No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Rodó a un lado, con la respiración agitada y sin abrir aún los ojos.

Sabía como se sentiría de culpable durante todo el día siguiente. Sabía lo que pensaría cuando lo viera a él y lo altas y fuertes que pondría sus barreras mentales para que aquel cínico maestro de las artes oscuras no llegase siquiera a vislumbrar su más ligero pensamiento.

Cuando se casó con Helga, fue porque todo su ser le gritó que no fuera idiota, que nunca amaría a otra mujer como la amaba a ella. Que jamás hallaría otra igual de hermosa y buena.

Y había tenido razón. Sus ojos nunca se fueron detrás de otra mujer.

Pero, ¿quién demonios le iba a decir que existía un hombre tan hermoso (y al mismo tiempo tan desagradable) como Salazar Slytherin?

Que lo retaba con la mirada, que no le importaba dejarlo como un estúpido delante de quién fuera, que tenía su estatus de sangre grabado a fuego en la cabeza y que cada vez que hablaban era para discutir.

Nunca había conocido a nadie así, que le hiciera hervir la sangre de ganas de matarlo y de besarle y de cortarle la lengua y de tomarlo contra la pared hasta que solo pudiera recordar su nombre. Todo a la vez y al mismo tiempo.

_Continuará..._


	2. II

**II.**

Salazar Slytherin se consideraba a si mismo un hombre bastante paciente.

Había que serlo para pasar horas encerrado en un laboratorio comparando los resultados de una poción con pequeñas, ridículas y a veces aparentemente insignificantes variantes que, para todo buen maestro en pociones, podían suponer la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso.

Y él no acostumbrara a fracasar.

A sus veinticinco años tenía en su haber la fabricación de más de diez pociones nuevas y la mejora de más de las que podía recordar, puesto que toda formula podía volverse a escribir. A veces, el detalle más nimio convertía algo bueno en algo excelente.

Y él era el maestro de lo excelente.

Así que, cuando sus compañeros decidían tomarse un respiro en medio de aquella laboriosa y lenta construcción del colegio, Salazar se encerraba un rato en su laboratorio a experimentar, se sentaba a traducir algún libro o conversaba con alguna de sus serpientes (las cuales habían demostrado ser más inteligentes que sus compañeros humanos, con excepción de Rowena).

Le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba estando solo. Ni siquiera como sangre pura que era le agradaban especialmente las inútiles y tediosas fiestas de los aristócratas a las que tenía que asistir de vez en cuando como cabeza de la familia Slytherin. Último miembro, en realidad, lo cual le exigía moralmente generar un heredero para su estirpe, para su infortunio.

La idea de contraer matrimonio le molestaba considerablemente. De tener que permitir a una bruja llevar su apellido por el simple hecho de que sin ella no podía tener hijos, de tener que compartir sus noches y parte de sus días desperdiciando así valiosos minutos que podía emplear en la investigación.

Porque, ¿qué bruja era lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener una conversación relevante con él? Ninguna de las que había conocido, excepto quizás Rowena.

Rowena... Últimamente pensaba demasiado en ella, pero que remedio, si era la única que no desaparecía entre risitas idiotas y murmullos innecesarios cuando se tomaban un descanso. Era una mujer hermosa, astuta y lista, muy capaz de llevarle la contraria y generar un debate que lo mantenía realmente interesado.

Quizás valía la pena considerarla como candidata. Probablemente, al igual que Helga, desearía conservar el apellido de su familia con motivo del sistema de casas que estaban diseñando para el colegio.

Helga... Que criatura tan insulsa y sosa. Que desperdicio de oxigeno y magia. A punto había estado de afirmar más de una vez que los trolls poseían mayor inteligencia que la rubia y solo se había contenido para no discutir otra vez con el idiota de Godric.

Godric, el más molesto e irritante de los hombres que habitaban la tierra. El chimpancé con varita que se había empeñado en tratar de _hacerse su amigo_ como si tuvieran algo en común, cuando no podían ni verse sin acabar a gritos.

Y eso que Salazar, por norma, nunca alzaba la voz. Lo consideraba vulgar. Pero, ¿cómo no gritar cuando tamaño estúpido ignoraba deliberadamente la lógica de sus argumentos y se centraba en la moralidad de las cosas?

Exasperado por sus propios pensamientos, dejó a un lado el libro sobre magia celta que había estado leyendo y se trasladó a su laboratorio, con su pequeña y negra serpiente taipan llamada Shrea enroscada alrededor de su cuello en un agarre flojo.

Apenas llevaba una hora trabajando en la elaboración de una poción para el control de la licántropia cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió demasiado bruscamente y su compañero fundador entró al laboratorio cerrando con muy poca delizadeza tras él.

Salazar ni siquiera levantó la vista de la mezcla. No necesitaba prestar verdadera atención a los tiempos de cocción, pero si fingía estar ocupado (y que triste tener que hacerlo) quizás Godric se marcharía sin molestarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Merlín, había sido demasiado esperar que se marchara. O que guardara silencio siquiera.

—Una poción —se limito a responder de forma seca, señalando lo obvio.

—Eso ya lo veo, ¿para que sirve? —preguntó de nuevo, inclinándose para ver el oscuro líquido que hervía en el caldero como si el muy mentecato pudiera sacar algo en claro de esa forma.

Si había algo a lo que Salazar no estaba dispuesto era a desperdiciar saliva tratando de explicarle al pelirrojo sobre los posibles efectos de su poción en los licántropos cuando estaban transformados. Como si él pudiera seguir una conversación así.

—Es para el resfriado.

Godric le dirigió su mejor mirada de "no te creo una palabra".

—Ya —rodeó la mesa de trabajo y se colocó junto a él, ojeando descaradamente sus notas—. ¿"Matalobos" es el nuevo nombre de la poción Pimentónica?

Ahora sí, Salazar estaba definitivamente irritado. Y no solo porque hubiera mirado sus apuntes.

—¿Realmente tienes algún interés real en saber lo que hago, más allá de asegurarte de que no estoy trabajando en una fórmula para envenenar a los estudiantes sangre sucia que quieres meter en el colegio? —atacó, muy molesto.

—Demonios, Salazar, ¿siempre tienes que sacar el maldito tema? —preguntó el pelirrojo, exasperado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto involuntario.

—¿Siempre tienes que meterte donde no te llaman, Godric?

Ahora sí, Godric Gryffindor perdió la escasa paciencia que poseía y se giró para enfrentar a Salazar, colocando las manos en sus brazos para asegurarse de que lo miraba directamente a la cara en lugar de ignorarlo como él deseaba hacer.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no pones un poco de tu parte cuando intento conocerte? ¡Siempre acabamos discutiendo! ¡¿Tanto te molesto?!

—¡Sí! —exclamó el hombre de cabello negro, mirándolo con sus verdosos y violáceos ojos, furioso.

Eso pareció desarmar al mago. Lo soltó de golpe, mirándolo confuso al principio. Luego, resignado.

—Ya veo —murmuró, antes de abandonar el laboratorio con una expresión entre cansada y cabreada, sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Salazar bufó y se llevo las manos a la altura de los brazos, en donde Godric había puesto las suyas. Shrea se desenroscó al notar el cambio repentino en su estado de ánimo, pero no dijo nada. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Y es que el tacto de Godric era como el fuego y él, que siempre había vivido en el frío, se quemaba con facilidad.

Era cierto que lo consideraba molesto, estúpido e irritante. Pero también era cierto que, si no estuviera casado con Helga, Salazar habría intentado llevarse mejor con él. Un poco. Lo justo para no acabar discutiendo a gritos todos los días. Lo necesario para ver si podía saciar el deseo que, le gustase o no, despertaba en su cuerpo con cada toque.

_"¿Por qué no te apareas con él?"_ preguntó Shrea finalmente, como tantas otras veces.

Salazar negó con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera valía la pena considerarlo. Eran completamente incompatibles. Y Godric estaba casado.

_Continuará..._


End file.
